


Cornucopia Magazine Presents: Haymitch Abernathy, Man of the Month

by millari, Trovia



Series: The Capitol's Must-Reads [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Celebrities, Fame, Fanart, Gen, Mixed Media, News Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millari/pseuds/millari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trovia/pseuds/Trovia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 74th Hunger Games edition of <i>The Cornucopia</i> - the Capitol's must-read for Games marketers and sponsors - presents a profile of the rise and fall of Haymitch Abernathy's career. Just turn to pages 40 and 41.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cornucopia Magazine Presents: Haymitch Abernathy, Man of the Month

[](http://s23.postimg.org/uxevrlt6h/Haymitch_Article.jpg)

(click on the pic for a larger version)

**Author's Note:**

> The screenshot of young Haymitch during his Quell is taken from a fan video by MainstayPro. We used InDesign and Photoshop.


End file.
